doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
The Crimes of Thomas Brewster (stori sain)
Stori sain fisol Doctor Who rhif cant a thri ar hugain, cyhoeddwyd gan Big Finish Productions, oedd The Crimes of Thomas Brewster. Rhyddhwyd yn 2011, y stori gyntaf mewn trioleg y Chweched Doctor yn ystod y flwyddyn hon. Cynhwysodd y trydydd ymddangosiad o DI Patricia Menzies, yr ail ymddangosiad o Flip Jackson (cymdeithes ddyfodol) a'r troi o Thomas Brewster o gymdaith y Bedwerydd Doctor yn gymdaith y Chweched Doctor. Crynodeb y cyhoeddwr "Sent down south to assist the Metropolitan Police in their efforts to investigate the gangland kingpin known only as 'the Doctor', Detective-Inspector Patricia Menzies finds herself up to her neck in laser-armed robot mosquitoes, gun-running criminal overlords, vanishing Tube trains... and not one, but two Doctors.'' Meanwhile the real Doctor, and his academic assistant Professor Evelyn Smythe, have become ensnared in the machinations of an old acquaintance – time-travelling Victorian guttersnipe Thomas Brewster. But what's Brewster's connection to the rapacious robot Terravores? And can anyone contain the gathering swarm?"'' Plot ''I'w hychwanegu. Cast Mae'r teitlau 'Cymraeg' yn defnyddio. * Y Doctor - Colin Baker * Evelyn Smythe - Maggie Stables * Thomas Brewster - John Pickard * DI Patricia Menzies - Anna Hope * Raymond Gallagher - David Troughton * Jared Ramon - Ashley Kumar * Phillipa "Flip" Jackson - Lisa Greenwood * Sergeant Bradshaw - Duncan Wisbey * Y Frenhines Terravore - Helen Goldwyn Cast di-glod * Casglwr tocynnau - Nicholas Briggs Cyfeiriadau Diwylliant o'r byd go iawn * Wedyn ei phrofiadau blaenorol, gwnaeth Menzies ymchwil i deithio amser gan wylio'r deg munud cytaf y ffilm The Time Traveler's Wife. * Mae Menzies yn cymharu's TARDIS â'r "long Captain Kirk". Mae hi'n gofyn pam dydy gan y TARDIS ddim gadeir. * Mae'r gwisg Edwardaidd o Thomas Brewster yn atgoffa Evelyn o'r gyfres ddrama ITV Brideshead Revisited. Ond mae'n atgoffa Jared o Caractus Pott, y prif gymeriad o Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. * Mae Jared yn siarad am Call of Duty ''ac ''Avatar. * Y ringtôn Flip ydy Pokerface gan Lady Gaga. Y Doctor * Tra eu cyfweliad gyda Menzies, mae Evelyn yn dweud wrthi fod yr enw y Doctor yn "Dr John Smith". * Mae'r Doctor yn gallu byw ar ôl neidio o ben y trydydd llawr heb niwed. Ffasiwn a Dillad * Mae'r côt y Doctor wedi distrywio yn y taniad y Terravore. Yn gwisgo siwmpr a jîns, mae'r Doctor yn dweud wrth Evelyn fod ganddo ddeuddeg côt eraill yn union yn y wardrob y TARDIS. Pobl * Mae Menzies yn gofyn am Charley Pollard. Dydy Evelyn yn nabod hi achos bydd y Doctor yn cyfarfod Charlie wedyn ei deithiau gyda Evelyn. * Mae Evelyn yn profi'r hawliad Thomas Brewster o fod y Doctor gyda chyfeiriadau i'r Dalekau. Dydy Thomas yn nabod y Dalekau. * Mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio'r nom de plume "Norman de Plume" a mae Menzies yn hawlio i fod y Doctor mewn ffurff fenywaidd. * Mae Brewster yn dweud fod ei bartner, Connie Winter, wedi taro i lawr gan gar. Bu marw Connie yn yr ysbyty. Planedi * Mae coegni yn dramgwydd dihenydd ar Literatos II. Rhywogaethau * Mae'r Locws yn dweud wrth y Doctor fod pob bywyd ar Symbios yn byw ynghyd yn symbiosis, dyna pam mae'n enwi Symbios. * Bydd Doctor dyfodol yn arbed Symbios gan y Drahvins mewn pwynt cynharach yn y hanes y blaned. * Mae dim byd yn gallu marw ar Symbios achos mae'r Locws yn trwytho pob ffurff o fywyd ar y blaned. Technoleg * Mae Menzies yn siarad am iPhones a Trydar. Theorïau a Chysyniadau * Dydy'r Doctor ddim yn meddwl yr Doctor arall ydy e. Oherwydd y Blinovitch Limitation Effect, mae'r Doctor yn cael teimlad ysol ar cefn ei law yng ngŵydd ei hun. Teithio amser * Mae gen Brewster beiriant amser o'i hun. Technoleg cludiant * Mae Brewster yn afon trên tiwb Great Portland Street i'r blaned Symbios trwy wormhole gofod-amser. Cerbydau * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud fod e'n gallu gyrru cwch cyflym. Dydyn eu ymdrechion ddim yn llwyddiannus. Nodiadau stori * Recordwyd y stori yn The Moat Studios. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Cadwyd y Chweched Doctor ac Evelyn yn garcharor yn y Tŵr Llundain ym 1554. (SAIN: The Marian Conspiracy) Ymwelodd y dau ohonynt y Tŵr yn 2003 mewn llinell amser eiledol. (SAIN: Jubilee) * Roedd rhagfynegiad o Brewster fel cymdaith y Chweched Doctor yn SAIN: A Death in the Family. Mae Evelyn wrth y Seithfed Doctor am ddigwyddiad ar Axos gyda "truan hogyn Brewster". Mae hynny yn rhagfynegi hefyd y stori SAIN: The Feast of Axos. * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud wrth Evelyn fod yn pasio o dan y Bont Lundain wreiddiol mewn bad gyda Brenhin Iago II o Loegr, (SAIN: The Glorious Revolution) a'r ffaith yr oedd y slotiwyr bach yn glanhau am nwyddau yn yr Afon Tafwys. (SAIN: The Haunting of Thomas Brewster) * Roedd y cyfarfod cyntaf rhwng y Doctor a DI Menzies, yn ôl y Doctor, ond y trydydd cyfarfod yn ôl Menzies, wedyn SAIN: The Condemned a SAIN: The Raincloud Man. * Mae DI Menzies yn siarad am ddigwyddiad Ackley House ym Manceinion yn Chwefror 2008. (SAIN: The Condemned) * Mae Brewster yn ymhonni y Doctor eto. Gwnaeth yr un peth tra feddodd y TARDIS. (SAIN: Time Reef) * Mae Menzies yn sylwi am y ffaith fod y Doctor yn ymddangos pum blwyddyn iau na eu cyfarfodau cyntaf. (SAIN: The Condemned, SAIN: The Raincloud Man) * Mae Menzies yn siarad â Evelyn am y cyfarfodau Charley gyda'r Doctor allan o drefn. (SAIN: The Raincloud Man) * Mae'r Doctor dwyn atgof o Tiwb Great Portland Street newydd agor yng nghwni Brewster a Nyssa ym 1867 yn ystod ei bumed ymgorfforiad. (SAIN: The Haunting of Thomas Brewster) * Mae Menzies yn cymharu Brewster i'r Artful Dodger o'r nofel Oliver Twist ''gan Charles Dickens. Yn ddiweddarach, yn ei chweched ymgorfforiad, byddai'r Doctor yn cyfarfod fersiwn yr Artful Dodger o 23 oed yn y Gwlad o Ffug, (SAIN: ''Legend of the Cybermen) a byddai'r Nawfed Doctor a Rose Tyler yn cyfarfod Charles Dickens yng Nghaerdydd ar 24 Rhagfyr 1869. (TV: The Unquiet Dead) * Byddai Capten Ruth Matheson yn dweud wrth Swyddog Gwarantedig Charlie Sato am y digwyddiad Terravore 2010 yn y Ddanddaear Lundain a fod Terravore wedi di-gychwyn wedi stori yn y ddaeargell UNIT. (SAIN: Tales from the Vault) Yn 2014, byddai Rees yn defnyddio'i feddwl i reoli yr un Terravore i helpu fo yn chwilio am flwch miwsig. (SAIN: The Screaming Skull) Dolenni allanol * Tudalen swyddogol The Crimes of Thomas Brewster ar bigfinish.com en:The Crimes of Thomas Brewster (audio story) Categori:Storïau sain fisol Doctor Who Categori:Storïau sain y Chweched Doctor Categori:Storïau sain 2011 Categori:Storïau sain yn 2010 Categori:Storïau yn y Ddanddaear Lundain